Mighty Mac (episode)
* Michael Brandon |series=9 |series_no=9.04 |number=212 |released= * 10 September 2005 * 11 September 2005 * 11 February 2006 * 22 February 2007 * 5 October 2007 * 14 May 2008 |previous=Thomas' Milkshake Muddle |next=Molly's Special Special }} Mighty Mac is the fourth episode of the ninth series. Plot During the height of the busy Summer season, the Thin Controller purchases a new engine for his railway. Thomas meets the new engine at the Transfer Yards and the new engine reveals himself as Mighty at one end and Mac at the other. Thomas is surprised as he has never seen such an unusual engine before. Just then, the Thin Controller tells Mighty Mac to take holidaymakers to the campsite in the mountains. However, there are many tracks between the passengers and Mighty Mac, who are nervous as they were used to working in the shunting yards. Thomas advises them to look where they want to go and follow the track that will take them there. Mighty sets off, but then Mac takes the lead, thinking his way is quicker. As Mighty and Mac fight over who should take the lead, they end up going in all sorts of directions, even going on the turntable. As a result of their leadership battle, they end up back where they started and nowhere near the holidaymakers at all, making Mr. Percival very cross. Eventually, Mighty Mac sets off with the holidaymakers. However, their feud is far from over as they argue at junctions on which way to go. Mighty pulls one way and then Mac pulls the other. All of this is making an uncomfortable ride for the holidaymakers and they end up at a dead end. The holidaymakers are cross and Mighty and Mac blame each other. This results in an accident, as they push the coach off the rails and into a giant, solid rock on a bottom cliff of the mountain. This triggers a rockslide and it blocks their path. Mighty and Mac now realise how silly they have been. The holidaymakers set to work to getting their coach back on the rails and soon it is back on track. Impressed by this, Mighty Mac work together to shift the rocks out of the way and then collect their coach. They see the flag of the campsite high above them. Remembering Thomas' advice, they set off for the campsite. After they bring the holidaymakers to the campsite, Mighty and Mac set off for home. Mighty and Mac both agree that working together makes them a Really Useful Engine. Characters * Thomas * Mighty Mac * Mr. Percival * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Duncan * Bridget Hatt * The Tailor * Duchess of Hamilton Locations * The Transfer Yards * Middle Station * Skarloey Bridge * Rocky Ridge Line * Rheneas Viaduct * The Dead End Mountain * The Campsite Trivia * This episode and Thomas and the Birthday Picnic are the only episodes of the ninth series where the number in production order is the same as the number in airdate order. This is due to the fact that this episode is the second of two ninth series episodes in the second ninth series airing, Caring/Taking Care. * This episode marks the first of three things: ** The first appearance of the Skarloey Railway, its engines and its rolling stock in the HiT Entertainment era. ** The first appearance of The Thin Controller/The Narrow-Gauge Controller (Mr. Percival) in the television series, both in-person and as controller of the Skarloey Railway. ** The first appearance of Mighty Mac. * Two British railway posters are seen in the coach. One for "Coronation Scot" on the LMS and one for "Battle of Britain" on the Southern Railway. * The camp flag is actually a signal flag which means "Man Overboard!". * In a deleted scene passengers are seen with the bodies of Cyril the Fogman and Old Bailey. Goofs * Right before the coach derails and smashes into the rock, the track Mighty Mac is on has been moved so it can lead straight into the cliffside. * When the coach derails, it is attached to Mac's end, but when it is put back on the track, it is on Mighty's end. * When Mighty Mac go to the dead end, their steam platform can be seen just before they stop. * When Mighty Mac begin their journey, they are not coupled up to the coach. In Other Languages Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Mighty Mac and Do Not Quarrel! Be Lost * Magazine Stories - Pulling Together Home Media Releases es:Mighty Mac (episodio) ja:マイティマック (エピソード) pl:Mocny Maciek (odcinek) ru:Майти и Мак (эпизод) Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Episodes